Chronique d'une groupie
by ckerwick
Summary: Les déboires d'une jeune fille et de ses amis un peu trop fan. PANIK. OS


**Chronique d'une groupie.**

Une jeune fille allongée, à plat ventre, sur son lit écoute une mélodie émanant de sa chaîne-hifi. Au son du piano, elle rêvasse entourée des photos d'une seule et même personne. La jeune demoiselle à un nom, mais pour le moment qu'importe son identité, elle n'est sûrement pas un cas isolé. Revenons aux nombreux clichés. L'adolescente les admire s'évadant dans un monde qui n'appartient qu'à elle, dont elle seule dicte les règles, fait la pluie et le beau temps, décide de son bonheur. Un sourire s'étale sur son visage tandis que ses yeux clos lui permettent de visualiser ce qu'elle espère son avenir. La jeune fille n'a que son nom à la bouche, à son insu, il devient le centre de ses conversations, de son univers. Ce garçon présent sur chaque image, tantôt seul, puis accompagné de ses amis ou tantôt derrière un piano, arborant une guitare, concentré sur les instruments ou souriant à l'objectif.

La jeune fille installée devant son ordinateur ses doigts parcourant rapidement son clavier sans discontinuité, matérialise ce que son imagination se plaît à inventer, une vie avec lui, en le considérant comme son Prince Charmant prêt à tout pour sauver et satisfaire sa jolie Princesse, dévouée. Par la même, elle critique les préjugés d'autres personnes aussi en admiration sur celui qu'elle nomme communément « mon chéri ». De par ce statut qu'elle s'est autoproclamée, elle aime à croire qu'elle connaît tout de lui, dans les moindres détails, cherchant durant des journées entières toujours plus d'informations relatives à sa vie, son intimité, tout pour avoir cette impression d'être proche. En tant que sa « futur femme », elle se doit d'être la première informée, restant connectée à ces pages personnelles en permanence et le plus tard possible. Rien n'échappe à son attention, et elle se fait un devoir de laisser une trace à chaque nouveau poste pour qu'il sache que quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne l'abandonne pas mais au contraire le soutient sans relâche, calquant ses principes au sien.

Depuis qu'elle le connaît, chaque année, elle n'oublie jamais de lui fêter son anniversaire, c'est une sorte de rituel quel ne conçoit pas de louper sous peine de culpabiliser jusque l'année suivante où elle pourra se rattraper. La date est précieusement notée dans son agenda, et son calendrier tandis que pour celles de ces coéquipiers, elle compte sur ses propres amies qui se révèlent être les femmes des cinq autres garçons.

En ce jour spécial, elle jubile sans doute plus que le concerné organisant sa journée autour de ce seul événement, achat du cadeau, emballage, envoie, confection d'un gâteau qu'elle prendra en photo afin de le poster à son cher et tendre pour lui démontrer son dévouement et pour finir : soirée à papoter sur msn de leurs « chéris » respectifs.

Pendant que l'intéressé organise un repas avec ses amis ne se préoccupant nullement des messages reçus, réservant sa soirée à ses proches, le reste attendant le lendemain.

**°O°**

_« Elle passe sa vie à l'attendre_  
_Pour un mot pour un geste tendre_  
_La groupie du pianiste »_

**°O°**

_-Chandonie ! S'exclame la voix d'une femme au pied d'un escalier en bois._

L'adolescente émerge de son sommeil peuplé de l'image de son doux Prince, murmurant de tendre mots à son oreille, lui promettant monts et merveilles contre vents et marées. Elle veut y croire puisque à son sens cela sonne comme une évidence. De plus ses amies ne cessent de répéter qu'ils formeraient une paire assortie en observant la photo du couple, colée minutieusement sur une page de l'agenda entouré de cœur de différentes couleurs et de différentes tailles.

_-Chandonie ! Répète plus sèchement, la voix d'une femme brune arborant une coupe au carré et des lunettes noires, valorisant des yeux verts._

Agacée par le manque de réaction de sa fille comme chaque matin depuis qu'elle est entrée au lycée, elle ouvre les volets, laisse la fenêtre ouverte et tire sur la couette.

_-Dépêche-toi, tu vas finir par louper ton car !_

_-Hm ! Grogne une brunette en s'asseyant les yeux fermés et les traits tirés par la fatigue._

_-Tu n'as qu'à te coucher plus tôt, réprimande la maman en sortant de la chambre après avoir ordonné, dans vingt minutes, je te veux dans la cuisine pour prendre ton petit déjeuner._

Le rêve s'évapore, la réalité reprend pour quelque minute ses droits contraignant la jeune fille à certains devoirs. D'un pas traînant ses vêtements dans la main, elle s'enferme dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir quinze minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un slim en jean par-dessus des converses, d'un t-shirt noir pourvus d'une pomme rouge flamboyante reposant au creux de deux mains jointes, symbole de la tentation.

La jeune fille, les écouteurs accrochés aux oreilles, abandonne une fois encore la réalité pour s'évader dans son univers à la couleur de ces yeux, à l'odeur de son parfum et à la douce brise raisonnant comme la mélodie légère de son piano. Vous l'aurez comprit, le centre de tout son monde c'est _lui_. Et qu'importe ce qu'en pense le reste du monde, pour elle, il représente tout, son premier concert, son premier blog, sa première guitare, ses premiers cours de piano et surtout son premier grand amour, de ceux qui dure toujours. Pour lui …, c'est un tout autre point de vue dont le l'écho se calque plus sur la célèbre réplique « une parmi tant d'autres ».

En arrivant dans la cour de son établissement, Chandonie retrouve ses amies. Un groupe de six jeunes filles, de physionomie et de styles différents, mais en même temps très proches. Aisément, elle parvient à rentrer dans la conversation qui, comme d'habitude, porte sur leur groupe fétiche ou plus précisément, sur le groupe que forme leurs maris respectifs. Hier, l'un des jeunes hommes à poster ce qu'elles nomment un « twitte » et le sextette le commente en long en large et en travers.

_-Mon chéri est malade et je ne suis même pas à ses côtés, déplore une blondinette de taille moyenne, un corps svelte, habillé d'une robe bleu claire, les cheveux dégradés, une mèche sur le front coiffée sur le côté, ses yeux bleus foncés ourlés de noirs._

_-Envois-lui des messages pour le soutenir, la réconforte une seconde rousse plus petite que la moyenne, les joues parsemées de tâches de rousseurs, des cheveux bouclés relevés à l'aide d'une pince, ses yeux verts surmontés de lunettes à la monture marron._

_-Et puis ne t'en fais pas, mon homme va prendre soin de lui en ton absence, continue Chandonie en lui frottant dos du plat de la main, dans un geste de soutien._

_-Péné, à Internet illimité sur son portable, on va en profité et on lui enverra des messages durant la journée, l'aide une autre à surmonter son chagrin._

Quiconque assiste à l'échange reste incrédule. Si tant est qu'il réussisse à soustraire l'identité de l'objet de la conversation. Ce groupe de rock compte un nombre de fans féminines plus important que la gente masculine représentée par quelques garçons préférant la discrétion. Ne pensez pas que leur cas soit isolé, si elles sont comprises au pré des autres membres de leur communauté, au lycée et dans leur famille, il en est tout autre. Mais qu'importe qu'ils se moquent, elles riront bien quand, aux bras de leurs chéris, elles graviront les marches ornées d'un tapis rouge, aux différentes remises de récompenses musicales nationales et internationales. Bien entendu le principal concerné ne partage pas le même avis, cependant, elles sont conscientes qu'il faut du temps pou s'apercevoir de ces choses là et sont prêtes à leur accorder les mois nécessaires à cette découverte qui sans aucun doute possible aboutira positivement puisque c'est le destin. Ils aiment ce qu'elles aiment et vice versa, conclusion, que les envieux qualifieront de sommaire, ils sont âme sœur puisque parfaitement identiques.

**°O°**

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire_  
_À part rêver seule dans son lit_  
_Le soir entre ses draps roses »_

_**°O°**_

Un téléphone portable sonne, en pleine nuit, à l'étage d'une maison endormie. Une voix masculine légèrement cassée hurle faisant écho entre les murs d'une chambre, avant de s'éteindre sous la pression d'un bouton. Chandonie, les yeux collés de fatigue tente de décrypter ce qu'affiche l'écran de son mobile.

**Message de Cina**

_Chadi ! Nos hom done_

_Un concert ds 6 mois !_

_Achète ta place ! Vite !_

Les paupières grandes ouvertes, la dénommé « Chadi » ne réagit pas de suite, puis après un petit temps de réaction, elle saute de son lit et allume son pc posé sur son bureau pour la nuit. Pour maximiser son temps, l'adolescente pianote sur son portable des messages qu'elles envoient à ses amis sans attendre. Elles partagent et entretiennent leur euphorie en pleine nuit, s'imposant d'acheter les billets en même temps pour rendre le moment encore plus solennel. Nullement dérangées par les réveils qui affichent 2h, elles achètent chacune un billet.

Le leitmotiv premier du groupe au féminin « Quand on aime, on ne compte pas ! » et pour leur chéri rien n'est trop beau, les prochains mois vont être intenses, préparer une tenue, acheter les cadeaux, organiser le jour J et se décider à dormir sur place ou arriver très tôt le matin pour être le mieux placé dans la file et donc dans la salle.

Les jours les tenant encore éloigné l'un de l'autre s'amoindrissent, bientôt, elle retrouvera sa moitié, et son bonheur sera entier. Elle imagine que de son côté, le musicien n'attend que ça. Dans ses songes lors de ses nuits paisibles, il lui sourit, l'interpelle par un petit mot doux pour l'attirer dans ses bras sous les yeux d'une foule féminine brûlante de jalousie, mais protéger par son Prince et ces amis qui sont aussi les siens et qui feraient tout pour la protéger des dangers de la vie. Fantasme qu'elle parvient à réaliser à travers les fictions qu'elle écrit dans lesquelles, elle met en scène son propre personnage en couple avec celui qu'elle ne cesse d'appeler « mon chéri ».

L'obsession s'intensifie à mesure que la date butoir se rapproche. Chandonie et ses cinq amies ( jamais elles n'accepteraient une fille en plus à moins de remplacer une place vacante ), vivent, mangent, dorment leur groupe favori. Elles confectionnent des plans pour attirer leur attention, participent activement à la vie du forum officiel français qui organise des actions collectives et s'investissent dans tous les projets, en concoctent d'autres entre-elles.

_-Chadi, tu es absolument sublime ! S'exclama une jeune fille blonde couchée à plat ventre sur le lit de son amie, feuilletant, le contenu d'un classeur regroupant des feuilles plastifiées._

La susnommée s'admire à travers un grand miroir sur pied, ses yeux rêveurs voyagent loin en dehors des frontières de sa chambre, elle tourne sur elle-même pour apprécier l'effet volatile de la partie inférieure, évasée, de sa robe tandis que le reste ceint sa poitrine, son ventre plat et sa taille fine.

_-Vous serez parfaitement assortis, lui brun et ses, incontournables, habits noirs, toi et tes jolis cheveux noir que l'on parsèmera de bleus à la couleur de ses yeux, ainsi que cette tenue, une fois de plus à sa couleur fétish, la rassure la seconde adolescente en se levant du lit pour la rejoindre. Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, il ne pourra pas te résister, achève-t-elle son discoure en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son amie._

Sans doute ne leur à ton jamais préciser que le noir n'est pas une couleur ou bien comme pour beaucoup de chose, elles ignorent le sens commun pour préserver leurs espoirs. Le noir généralement utiliser pour cacher les formes disgracieuses ou alors comme teinte passe par tout. Il n'avait rien énoncé sur sa préférence, le sextette l'avait déduite à force d'observations, sans envisager que le garçon ne portait, peut-être, simplement pas grand intérêt à sa garde robe.

_-Toi aussi Cina, quand il te regardera, il comprendra et elles verront toutes que l'on avait raison depuis le début, dit Chandonie en prenant la blondinette dans ses bras, partageant un moment d'émotions._

L'obscurité domine la chambre de la jeune fille seulement repoussée autour de celle-ci par la lumière émise par son pc sur lequel ses doigts virevoltent d'une touche à une autre de façon frénétique. Ses sourcils se froncent, elle expire de manière menaçante plus qu'ennuyée et à certain moment lâche un mot peu convenable pour matérialiser sa pensée. Une adolescente s'amuse à délivrer de fausses informations dans le but de passez le temps. Cependant attention de ne pas égratigner les joyaux de ces demoiselles qu'elles défendent bec et ongles. Ni une, ni deux le groupe des six jeunes filles est mobilisée et s'acharne sur celles qui ont osé salir la réputation de leurs maris et blessé leur petit cœur fragile.

_-Tu devrais avoir honte de ton comportement ! Tu ne sais rien et pourtant, tu parles beaucoup, s'emporte l'une des femmes défendant ce qu'elle prend aussi pour sa vie privée._

_-Je ne dis rien de mal._

_-Tu balances de fausses rumeurs, rappel aussitôt Chadi en fixant son écran les doigts prés à répliquer._

_-Je n'invente rien, je travaille à partir de ce qu'eux-mêmes livrent. Les erreurs d'interprétations, ils ne les doivent qu'à leur manque de précision ou au contraire à un étalage de leur vie trop intensif, se défend tranquillement la colporteuse de ragots pas le moins du monde coupable._

Le sextette est atterré par cette réponse. Comment peut-elle leur reprocher de vouloir être proche de leurs fans à qui ils doivent tout ? Comment peut-elle inverser les rôles en les rendant coupable ? La tension monte d'un grand et les réflexions se colorent de mots enrobés d'une couche de consternation et de colère. Seule contre toute, la jeune fille ne perd pas la face et se contente de démontrer son point de vue et la véracité de ses propos qui ne sont pas des mensonges mais des faits.

_-Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'avec tout ce que tu dis, tu vas leur faire du mal. Tout ce qu'ils cherchent c'est un partage avec leurs fans et toi, tu utilise ça de manière minable._

_-Chacun utilise les informations fournies comme bon lui semble. S'ils ne désirent pas que ça se retourne contre eux, ils n'ont qu'à simplement pas en faire mention._

Ce fut la parole de trop. La « poufiasse », comme elles la désignent entre elles, est en train de sous-entendre qu'ils ne devraient pas parler de leur vie privée. Mais comment osé-t-elle dire ce qu'il est convenable ou non de faire ? Pour qui se prend-elle ? Elles vont tout de même pas se priver de ses moments privilégiés avec leur mari à cause du seul prétexte qu'une fille, à leur sens, un peu plus conne que la moyenne décide de jouer avec les infos qu'elle se permet de juger trop personnelles.

_-On te prévient, tu as intérêt à cesser les ragots maintenant ou tu vas avoir à faire à nous, menace l'une de six sentant le danger que représente cette « pseudo-fan »._

Quelques mois plutôt, un chanteur avait du fermer tous ses comptes sur les réseaux sociaux à cause de fans un peu trop présentes et envahissantes pour certaines et d'autres trop excessives dans le colportage d'infos empoisonnées en tout genre qui déchaînaient les foules. Tout cela avait faillit tourner au drame. Elles refusaient qu'il arrive la même chose à leur favori, comment ferait-elle pour exister à leurs yeux et les contenter si aucune passerelle ne les relie d'une manière ou d'une autre.

**°O°**

_" Devant l'hôtel dans les coulisses_  
_Elle rêve de la vie d'artiste_  
_La groupie du pianiste "_

**°O°**

L'avant veille du concert Chandonie se tourne et se retourne dans son lit son sommeil la fuyant avec beaucoup d'acharnement. Des pensées se bousculent, dans sa tête, mêlées à une forte excitation mais aussi à une certaine appréhension. Les six jeunes filles d'un commun accord ont pris la décision d'arriver le jour précédent le concert et de dormir devant les portes de la salle. Il est impératif qu'elles aient les meilleures places pour supporter au mieux leur moitié et surtout pouvoir les mitrailler avec leurs appareils photos numériques sans que des mains ou autres membres et objets gênants n'encombrent leur vue.

Les sacs sont bouclés depuis quelques jours, les cadeaux peaufinés et soigneusement emballés posé à côté pour ne pas qu'ils s'abîment. Elles utiliseront le TGV comme moyen de transport, simple, rapide et direct, pendant lequel, elles discuteront sans discontinuité d'une journée à peine commencer et d'un concert se déroulant le lendemain. Seulement, un rencontre avec leur âme sœur ne doit pas laisser place au hasard, elles calculent savamment chaque détail, la tenue, le comportement, le langage, l'accent, le sourire, la coupe de cheveux, les bijoux, les chaussures, les motifs et écritures sur les t-shirts. Pour elles, les coïncidences représentent des fabulations de débutantes sans ambition qui se contentent de ce qu'on leur offre. Les occasions ça ne s'attendent pas, elles se provoquent, s'entretiennent et se cultivent, la moindre ouverture nécessite une attention particulière pour être avantageusement utilisée mais certainement pas abandonnée, loupée ou ignorée ( surtout pas ).

Sans surprise, les premières à prendre place dans la file matérialisée par des barrières en fer devant la salle, situé dans un parc parisien, cachée par la végétation envahissante, sont Chandonie et ses amies qui gloussent et se précipitent devant les portes pour installer leur campement de fortune mais non moins organiser. Elles répartissent les tâchent.

_-Chadi, tu t'occupe d'installé nos pancartes, Péné nos réserves, 'low et Euphi les cadeaux rangés et protégés._

Elles préparent le campement improvisé pour la nuit, trois autres demoiselles s'ajoutent à leur suite se réservant une place de choix et s'apprêtant à dormir dehors par des nuits encore fraîches à cette époque de l'année mais qu'importe le lendemain réserve bien trop de bonheur pour qu'elles n'y pensent et que cela entache leur enthousiasme. Rapidement, les deux groupes sympathisent cependant les points sont tout aussi rapidement mis sur les « i » tandis que les dernières arrivantes commencent à parler des garçons de façon trop familière au goût de la blonde nommé « Cina ».

_-Les filles, je vous le dit les garçons sont les notre donc ne pensez pas nous les soutirer, prévient-elle ce qu'elle considère à présent comme des concurrentes. On les suit depuis le début, partout où ils sont en concert nous y sommes, on a parler plusieurs fois avec eux, ils nous ont accepté dans leur contact Facebook, MySpace, Twitter et formspring, le courant est de suite passé ce n'est plus qu'une histoire de temps avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de leur attachement pour nous._

Les trois jeunes filles restent bouche bée devant ce discoure assurée, la blonde ne scille pas, ni ne rie, au contraire son visage est sérieux et déterminé. Elles n'osent pas la contredire et se sentent presque admiratives d'être au pré de filles qui ont l'air si proche de leur idole. Pendant la suite de la soirée, les deux clans font bande à part chacune chuchote :

_-Elles se prennent pour qui, grimace la rouquine aux joues parsemées de tâches de rousseurs. Depuis tout à l'heure, on précise « nos » ou « mon chéri » et elles s'autorisent de fantasmer sur eux devant nous._

_-Elles manquent pas de culot ses poufs, s'emportent Chandonie en engouffrant un chocolat dans sa bouche en jetant des regards torves sur ses voisines._

_-Demain, il va falloir se méfier la concurrence va être rude et il est important que l'on opère en toute discrétion, prévient Cina qui ne s'occupe déjà plus du groupe d'à côté. Pour ne pas attirer la jalousie._

Tandis qu'à côté les autres fans se sont réunis en cercle et discutent discrètement de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

_-Vous pensez que se sont vraiment les copines des gars ? S'interroge incrédule l'un d'entre elles en jetant des coups d'œil sur le côté._

_-Difficile à dire avec les rumeurs qui circulent, hésite une autre qui tente de réfléchir. Elles sont piles le compte, mais comment cela se fait-il qu'elles soient déjà sur place, elles devraient avoir des pass VIP._

La discussion continue sur cette lignée et elles concluent que c'est une imposture et que le groupe ne compte que des cœurs à prendre et qu'elles ne se laisseront pas impressionné par six midinettes inventant des relations qu'elles n'ont de toute évidence pas.

Le lendemain aux aurores les filles sont sur le pied de guerre, les fans commencent à affluer par vague et personne ne sait l'heure à laquelle « Panik » arrive. Le sextette au féminin est connu par toutes les fans qui fréquentent le forum officiel car elles sont dans toutes les street team et projets, difficile de passer côté, certaines d'entre elles ont même des postes à « responsabilité » puisqu'elles investissent beaucoup de leur temps et de leur compétence.

Les places dans la file sont jalousement gardées, elles s'autorisent à se balader au maximum deux par deux, ainsi minimum quatre filles surveillent l'emplacement durement acquis. La nuit s'est révélée fraîche et le parc truffé de bruits que les esprits se sont dépêchés de déformés.

L'arrivée du Tour bus des garçons soulève les foules, d'un bloc toutes les filles se mettent sur leurs pieds se collent aux grilles et préparent les appareils photos à fusiller le moindre mouvement, le moindre sourire, le moindre signe. Aussitôt Chandonie et Cina se détachent de leur groupe pour prendre les meilleurs clichés possibles. Collectionner les images trouvées sur Internet est une chose, détenir celles directement prise par leurs soins en est une autre, beaucoup plus authentique et proche de la réalité. Et puis, il faut qu'ils les aperçoivent pour qu'ils les reconnaissent et en discutent entre eux. Les premiers cris stridents raisonnent lorsqu'une chaussure dépasse de la porte suivit d'une tête brune, aux cheveux mi-long, un large sourire aux lèvres, et les appareils débutent leur journée de boulot.

Chandonie s'ectasie devant l'apparition, oubliant de saisir le moment dans sa boîte numérique. Elle l'aime, mais ce n'est pas réciproque, loin de là. Lui, il ne la connaît pas, c'est une étrangère, et pourtant, elle fait tout pour qu'il la remarque. Et pourquoi ? La popularité du musicien lui confère un magnétisme qui attire un si grand nombre de prétendantes qu'il en oublie la majorité. Il se trouve que l'artiste a trouvé le métier le plus prisonnier du monde : La célébrité. Elle fout toute sa vie en l'air, à espérer qu'il l'a remarque lors d'un concert, elle insiste, tente de le monopoliser, elle l'aime, elle l'adore, c'est fou comme elle l'aime... c'est triste de se dire qu'elle est amoureuse d'une simple image. Cependant, cela fait plaisir à l'égo du pianiste qui de temps en temps pousse la familiarité jusqu'à papoter avec les plus persévérantes. Alors pour Chandonie, c'est la plus belle chose de sa vie, presque un rêve qui se réaliste, le but ultime de sa jeune existence à moitié atteint... Alors que lui se tourne les pouces à n'écouter que ce qui l'intéresse. Remarquons qu'après le concert, la fatigue se lit sur ces traits et le sourire se fane, l'envie de discuter des heures et des heures n'ait pas au rendez-vous, cependant ce que certaines prennent pour un geste d'affection n'est ni plus ni moins que les obligations du métier, pour le plaisir de ses fans.

**°O°**

Les jours qui suivent l'évènement, le concert et les impressions qui en résultent sont sur toutes les bouches et dans tous les esprits. Le sextette au féminin revit en boucle ce samedi et ses moindres détails.

Elle a eu sa photo, l'a vu, entendu, même effleurer, échanger des regards et quelques mots tandis qu'il l'a gratifié de sa plus belle signature sur une ancienne photo d'eux prise lors d'un précédent concert. Des milliers d'étoiles scintillent dans ses yeux quand elles repensent à ces moments qu'elle qualifie de privilégiés.

Elles avouent sans honte, mais comme quelque chose de tout à fait justifier, les larmes verser quand le groupe a disparue dans le bus pour rejoindre leur pays natal continuer leur boulot sans aucun regret, heureux de pouvoir aller se reposer et de quitter les bruits aigus incessants.

Tous les soir chacune chez elle, elles se plantent devant les écrans des pc et ne se fatiguent pas de visionner les vidéos et les photos du « plus beau jour de leur vie ». Tout comme, elles envoient par dizaine à leur mari respectif des messages sur tout leur compte pour les remercier d'avoir illuminer une fois de plus leur vie et enchantée la soirée qu'elles n'oublieront jamais et demander si les cadeaux leur ont plus, attendant impatiemment une réponse.

**°O°**

_" Elle le suivrait jusqu'en enfer_  
_Et même l'enfer c'est pas grand chose_  
_À côté d'être seule sur terre_  
_Et elle y pense dans son lit "_

**_°O°_**

Elle passe sa vie à l'attendre, encore et toujours, toutes les réponses aux messages qu'elle lui a envoyé. Dieu que cette fille a l'air triste, amoureuse d'un égoïste, un inconnu qu'elle n'a vu que ponctuellement, un inconnu qu'elle contemple au point d'imiter tous ses faits et gestes : Les photos qu'il poste, ses mimiques, sa manière de parler... Elle exige des autres qu'on le respecte, mais elle, le respecte-t-elle ?

Chadi le suivrait sans hésiter jusqu'en enfer, au point de tout abandonner afin de vivre le plus pré de lui. Elle rêve de s'asseoir à côté de lui devant son piano et d'écouter à jamais toutes les compositions qu'il composera à son intention... Elle devient méchamment possessive. Elle souffre chaque jour un peu plus de son absence. Une absence qui pourtant a toujours existé. Elle souffre de l'absence de ses fantasmes qui ne se réalise pas. Elle a un pincement au cœur, un manque de l'image d'une personne qu'elle s'invente de toute pièce suivant ses attentes personnelles. Elle grave son nom partout, se photographie avec toutes les images de lui accrochées au mur pour cultiver l'illusion d'une complicité inexistante. La jeune fille n'a que son nom à la bouche et son image coller à sa rétine.

Néanmoins, elle oublie un détail non négligeable et c'est ce qui provoqua sa chute. Si toute la vie du jeune homme n'est pas un secret pour elle, le contraire n'est pas vrai.

Elle connaît son existence, d'ailleurs elle vit pour elle et à son rythme. De son côté à lui, il ignore la sienne.

**°O°**

_" La groupie du pianiste_  
_Mais Dieu que cette fille prend des risques_  
_Amoureuse d'un égoïste "_

**°O°**

La nouvelle tomba nette et tranchante quelques mois plus tard quand sur l'un des réseaux sociaux, le jeune et talentueux pianiste avoua et officialisa sa relation avec un jeune homme, d'une tête plus grand, les cheveux courts, châtains, un corps que l'on devine viril à la vigueur de ses épaules et aux traits de son visage masculins. Attaché à l'annonce, il ajouta un lien conduisant à une photo pour prouver ses dires et son bonheur.

Des larmes s'éclatèrent sur le sous main à l'effigie de son idole et âme sœur son regard ne pouvant se détacher du couple tendrement installé sur un canapé pris à leur insu par un espion bien faisant.

Chandonie ne décrocha pas son portable qui sonna sans discontinuité au point de l'éteindre. Couché sur son lit en position fœtal, l'album de ses précieux en fond sonore, elle se laissa aller à son chagrin. Elle se sent trahit et incomprise. Son avenir devint incertain toutes ses croyances s'effondrent tout a été bâti à partir de sa relation future avec le musicien, compromise par un … homme.

Le sextette avait paré à toutes les éventualités, la distance, la barrière de la langue, la célébrité, les fans, les artistes féminines, la beauté, la culture musicale, mais jamais elles n'avaient remis en question l'orientation sexuelle du pianiste. Jusqu'à ce jour fatidique où la vérité leur éclata à la figure sans crier gare sans que le garçon n'éprouve aucun remord à afficher son bonheur. Néanmoins, que pouvait-elles lui reprocher ? Rien ! Il n'avait rien promis, ni même sous-entendu tout comme, il n'avait jamais mentit sur ses préférences puisque aucune de leurs nombreuses admiratrices n'avait crut bon de se renseigner sur ce point et celles qui avaient tenté de lui tendre une perche étaient simplement ignorées.

Chandonie pleure silencieusement sur l'air d'une chanson douce, une voix accompagnant une guitare sur des paroles mélancoliques à propos d'un être cher parti trop top et qui manque à l'artiste. Le Prince Charmant s'évapore car ce n'est pas ce qu'il était, et un peu de considération et d'altruisme l'aurait sûrement aidé à s'en rendre compte. Lui aussi était une Princesse qui attendait que son Prince vienne le sauver de cette horde de Donzelles qui en a plus après sa célébrité et son joli minois que pour sa discussion ou simplement sa présence.

L'erreur principale de l'équation résidait dans l'omission d'une inconnue, le jeune Bonk est doué d'une conscience propre. Ce n'est pas un bonhomme de pâte à modeler que l'on peut transformer au gré de ses désirs, il faut prendre en compte ses attentes sans oublier ses défauts et ses faiblesses présents malgré ce qu'elles croient.

**°O°**

Les semaines s'écoulèrent au rythme du temps qui passe et la jeune fille oublia les disques aux noms de « Nevada tan » et « Panik» dans un coin de sa chambre, prenant la poussière. Le sextette devint naturellement un quintette après l'annonce publique de l'homosexualité du pianiste. Elle se détacha progressivement de tout ce qu'il l'avait rattaché au groupe, amies, forum, vêtements, sites, poster, photos, fonds d'écran, ses écrits, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais tenu une place importante, plus, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais intervenus dans sa vie.

Un coup n'aurait pas été plus douloureux, encore de temps en temps quand couché dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir, les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tomber amoureuse d'une image était la chose la plus stupide qu'elle n'ait jamais fait, mais au fond ce fut aussi l'une des plus belles. Elle s'était plue à s'imaginer à son bras, le soutenant dans les moments difficiles, l'accompagnant dans ses déplacements, l'encourageant avant un concert, partageant la Une des journaux à scandales après un baisé un peu trop appuyé en public.

Dés années plus tard, ce passage de son adolescence la faisait sourire. A présent, tout était tellement évident. Réconcilier avec son passé et poussée par la curiosité, un jour de pluie, elle s'était assise devant le pc qu'elle partageait avec son compagnon de vie dans l'appartement dans lequel, il vivait leur histoire. Dans la barre de recherche, elle avait tapé le nom de son premier amour celui qu'elle avait fuit des années durant, mélange de honte et de déception d'aimer un inconnu, qu'elle pensait connaître, à sens unique. Son cœur s'emballât à la vue du jeune homme et les souvenirs se bousculèrent devant ses yeux en parcourant les pages multimédias.

Le soir même au repas, elle raconta à celui qui portait la nomination officielle de « mari » depuis peu, son béguin d'adolescente et acheva son récit sur ses trouvailles de l'après-midi. Tous deux riaient à gorge déployée. Chandonie s'était aperçue en parcourant les clichés du musicien que son homosexualité se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure et qu'inconsciemment, il avait laissé pleins d'indices indiquant son orientation, des postures, des manières, certains vêtements, des regards et tant d'autres détails. Si ses amies et elles n'avaient rien remarqué, c'est simplement parce qu'elles ne l'avaient pas voulu. D'elles-mêmes, elles s'étaient toutes imposées des œillères pour préserver leurs rêves de célébrité et de reconnaissance, parce qu'il fallait être honnête, on ne peut décemment pas parler d'amour lorsque l'on se réfère à une personne qui au fond nous est totalement inconnue.

_N'oublie jamais que l'habit ne fait pas le moine et que la perfection n'a pas sa place sur terre. Répètes-toi que l'on est tous doué de qualités et de défauts. Et souviens-toi que l'amour ne souffre d'aucune manipulation, il s'épanouit dans le partage, se vit à deux. Le fantasme est le produit de l'imaginaire et de l'inconscient, il révèle nos désires cacher, il n'est en rien médium._

**°°O°°**

_Cette se lie au second degré, personne n'est visée en particulier si vous vous reconnaissez dans l'un des personnages ou l'une des situation, c'est un pur hasard. Bien que certaines situations soient tirées de faits réels mais adapter à l'OS, d'autres sont inventées de toute pièce. Sinon, n'oubliez pas que l'autodérisition est une " arme "._

_Je vous rabache pas mon éternel refrain sur les reviews ce qui me lisent doivent commencer à connaitre les paroles. Pour les nouveaux, simplement, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je ne mange pas ;)._


End file.
